Kazuma Shouji
カズマ |romaji = Shōji Kazuma |image = KazumaShoujiNEXT2.png |gender = Male |birthday = 30 November |blood = B |age = G Season 4: 16 |deck = Shadow Paladin |friends = Chrono Shindou Taiyou Asukawa Tsuneto Tado Kei Nagara Karl Yamaji Shion Kiba Rin Hashima Henri Hayao Tokoha Anjou Kumi Okazaki Satoru Enishi Jaime Alcaraz |relatives = Kazumi Onimaru (Step-brother) |teams = G Season 4: Striders |avatar8 = Dragheart, Luard Dragdriver, Luard Dragstrider, Luard |avatar9 = Dragheart, Luard Dragfall, Luard Dragabyss, Luard Neon Gyze Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze |anime appearance = NX Episode 1 |jpva = Shogo Batori |enva = Rylan Strachan }} Kazuma Shouji ( カズマ Shōji Kazuma) is one of the main character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT and Z anime. He becomes a member of Chrono's new team Team Striders alongside Taiyou Asukawa. Kazuma's Vanguard circle is blue. He becomes the host of Dragon Deity of Destruction until TRY 3 defeats Gyze, freeing Kazuma from Gyze's control. Appearance He has gray eyes and dark teal hair with a white streak. His casual clothes consist of a blue jacket and a collared, white shirt. His school uniform consist of blue suit, black trousers and white shirt. Unlike most of the boys in the school, Kazuma doesn't wear a tie and keeps his collar button opened. After he is diffridden by Gyze, his eyes turned gold. Personality Kazuma is a passionate fighter with a no-nonsense attitude. He berated Chrono for going through the motions and explaining Vanguard's lore because he had heard it before and was disappointed when Chrono refused to explain what Stride and Generation Guarding are until the time came. Kazuma is the type of person who gives up at the first sign of a losing battle, as shown in his fight with Chrono where he abruptly quit, knowing he would've had enough shield to guard if Chrono didn't draw a trigger. His next damage check would've been a heal trigger, as shown when Chrono looked at the top card of Kazuma's deck after he quit. This, however, prompted Kazuma to act possessive, yelling at Chrono for touching his deck. He then regained his composure and left the shop. As the series progress and thanks to Taiyou and Chrono having faith in Kazuma, Kazuma slowly and eventually regains back the feeling of never giving up in tough stituations during vanguard fights, and started to have more faith in himself as well. After losing the Shiranui and knowing Shiranui is possesing Kazumi, he becomes more determined and driven to bring back Kazumi from Shiranui's control, and manged to surprass Shiranui's expectations on Kazuma during their battle in the U20 finals. Biography Cardfight Vanguard NEXT Kazuma was first seen walking in the school corridor and one of his classmate invited him to join the soccer team but he refused. He is a first year high school student from Tokyo Metropolitan Harumi High School. Though he always takes a frivolous and motiveless attitude, he hides a searing heart. Despite being a novice in cardfighting, it seems that he has a connection to Vanguard from when he was a kid, from when he played with his brother. However losing to Kazumi all the time, and then getting kicked out of the family with his mother seemed to kill his passion for the game for awhile. Kazuma later meets Chrono at Card Capital 2 and wants to learn how to play vanguard. After learning all the rules of Vanguard including Striding and G Guarding during the battle with Chrono, he soon quite after feeling that it is impossible to win. After Chrono told Kazuma not to give up and showing him his top deck is heal trigger, Kazuma yelled at Chrono and leave after that. To be added. Recruitng for the U20 Second Stage of the U20 U20 Finals GZ In this series, Kazuma is also one of the targets of the Apostles as a suitable vessels to host Gyze. As a result, Kazumi decides to keep a close eye from the Apostle to protect him from being targetted by them. However, in episode 5, Kazuma was taken by Dumjid, and after knowing Chrono and the others are with then, Kazuma decides to fight Dumjid to bring his friends back. Even though Kazuma managed to pull of Ritual 7 ability with Dragstrider, Luard and trying to win the game, however, Dumjid managed to pull through with a Generation Guard. Kazuma loses the cardfight after Dumjid Ultimate Strides Dragon Empire's Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma. Kazuma was later sent to Relics and meet Chrono, Taiyou, Tsuneto and Rin there, being candidates to be Gyze's Vessel. Eventually, Kazuma and the others was freed from Relics after the Relics Generator was overloaded. Kazuma was later ordered to take a rest, Kazumi decides to protect Kazuma from the Apostles at all costs, keeping a close eye on him. Kazuma later have a talk with Kazumi that it was all thanks to Chrono that he gains back to feeling of not giving up and wishing to repay Chrono for his efforts. Kazuma then entrusted Kazumi to be Chrono's bodyguard in order to protect him fro, the Apostles. Soon, he meet Chaos Breaker with Taiyou after they had finished their meal, and battles Chaos Breaker for Chrono's sake. However, during the cardfight, his determination caused the Gyze symbol to appear on his hand, deeming as a suitable vessel for Gyze. Kazuma then tries to win and settle the game with Dragstrider Luard, but failed after failing to draw enough triggers to break through Chaos Breaker's guard. Even though Kazuma tries to survive Chaos Breaker's Zeroth Dragon of Destroy Star, Stark turn, he was eventually defeated and becoming the host to Dragon Deity of Destruction, while knowing Chrono will definitely beat Gyze. While being possessed by Gyze and being controlled by Gyze, Kazuma himself called out to Kazumi, during the battle between Kazumi and Gyze. Kazuma's body was later loaded into Gyze's mechanical pod after being fully awakened, and still maintaining Kazuma as his vessel. After TRY 3 defeats Gyze, Kazuma was freed from Gyze's control as the Gyze symbol in his hand fade away. Kazuma then reunites with his older brother Kazumi, and meet Taiyou. Deck Kazuma uses a Shadow Paladin deck with Dragheart, Luard as his ace, focusing on the Shadow Paladin keyword, Ritual, in order to activate a variety of effects based on the amount of Grade 1 units in his Drop Zone. His deck is well balanced, focusing on aggressively calling and attacking while retiring both his own and his opponent's rear-guards, and quickly fulfilling Ritual. Luard's second skill allows him to Stride even if he can't pay the cost while refilling his deck with more Grade 1 cards to call. Gallery For a full gallery of Kazuma, see Kazuma Shouji/Gallery. Battles Trivia *Kazuma Shouji's official twitter account can be found at https://twitter.com/Ritual_kzm. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters